Immortal in Residence A Watcher's Point of View
by Lord Mesron
Summary: Companion piece to Immortal in Residence. This is from a Watcher's point of view.


1. The characters from the Buffy: The Vampire Slayer show belong to WB (and/or UPN), Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, Sandollar and Joss Whedon. The Highlander characters belong to Rysher Entertainment. The others are original characters created by myself.  
  
Immortal in Residence - A Watcher's Point of View  
  
by Scott R. Barnett  
  
Los Angeles August 15, 1980  
  
The woman sits back in her desk chair. She has been sitting there for about an hour writing in a journal. She reaches over and picks up the telephone. She dials a number from memory. While the phone is ringing she happens to glance down at the tattoo on her left wrist. It is a stylized Y in a circle. She's had this tattoo since her senior year of college, two years ago.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Joe."  
  
"Joyce. How is my little sister doing?"  
  
"Fine. I have a report for you on Rene' Johnson."  
  
"Ok. Let's have it."  
  
"Joe, it's going to be the last report. Rene' was challenged tonight by Seamus O'Kearney. They fought for about ten minutes before she fell. He took her head. I'll mail you the detailed report in the morning."  
  
"Ok. Sorry to hear about Rene'."  
  
"Thanks. Hey Joe, can you put me on the inactive list for now. As you know, I'm getting married in a few weeks and I want to devote my time to that and my job at the museum for now. I might be willing to watch someone in a few years, but for now I want a break from it."  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want. I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your wedding. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Los Angeles August 2, 1996  
  
The phone rings in the house. A teenage girl runs in and picks it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Buffy. It's your Uncle Joe."  
  
"Hi Uncle Joe. Do you want to speak to mom?"  
  
"Yes. Can you put her on?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She puts down the phone and yells outside, "Hey Mom, it's Uncle Joe."  
  
Joyce walks into the house and takes the phone from her daughter. Buffy then walks up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Hi Joe. What's up?"  
  
"Joyce, would you be willing to take on another one at this time? The only reason I am asking is that I know you're moving to Sunnydale at the end of the week and it just so happens that this gentleman is also moving there. His name is Rupert Giles and he is moving there from England. His Watcher in England is unable to move to the U.S. and we don't have anyone else in that town."  
  
"Yes, I guess I can do it. It's been a while, but what the heck."  
  
"Thanks Joyce. I'll mail you the information that we have on him. He is arriving in Sunnydale on August 15th and will be working at the high school as the librarian. This is his day job. Before I tell you his night job I need to ask you something. Do you believe in creatures of the night, such as vampires and demons?"  
  
"What are you talking about Joe? They're just fictional things."  
  
"I was afraid that you were going to say that. They're not. We have multiple accounts of this immortal fighting such creatures. I want you to be very careful if you try to track him at night. Along with the information on him I am going to send you some information on the supernatural as well. In there you should find some precautions that you should take."  
  
"Ok Joe, I'll read it over, but I still don't believe you. We'll see what happens."  
  
"Ok. Maybe I'll come by soon to visit once you get setup in your new home. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sunnydale High School December 5, 1996  
  
It was Saturday, and if you were near the school gymnasium you would hear the clashing of swords. If you were to look inside the windows you would see the school librarian and the school computer teacher fighting each other with said swords. It was obvious to even the uneducated observer that the librarian was the better swordsman.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two duelists there was an observer to their duel. A woman in her late thirties was sitting in a green Jeep Cherokee parked outside the back of the school using binoculars to look into the gym's windows. She had been sitting there for about a half hour, which was approximately how long the sword lessons had been going on. Once in a while she would put her binoculars down and write something in a notebook that she had in her lap.  
  
About and hour later the lesson appeared to be over. The woman inside had packed up her sword into a bag and had left. The man left a few minutes later. Once she was sure that it was clear, the woman in the Jeep drove away. She had been observing the woman for a few days now and was sure of the conclusions that she had come to. She now had to inform her boss of it. She pulled up in front of her house and dug out her cell phone. She called a number from memory.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Joe. I found a newbie. She's training with Rupert Giles. Her name is Jenny Calendar. She is the Sunnydale High School computer teacher. She just started here this week. From what I over heard she has been immortal for about a year, but didn't know until Giles told her."  
  
"Thanks. I'll record it in the database. You mind watching her for now as well as Giles? We'll see what we can do about getting someone regularly."  
  
"Sure. Since she's his student she'll be with Giles a lot anyway. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The woman then hung up and walked into her house. She sat down in her living room and started thinking about all that's happened in the previous year. She had moved here from Los Angeles in August and since then had received quite a few surprises.  
  
When she had told her brother she was moving here he had asked her to watch Rupert Giles. She had agreed. Now she was wondering if she had been crazy at the time. It turned out that what Joe had told her about vampires and demons was true. Giles was a demon hunter. He was also a Watcher. Not the type of Watcher that she was, but one from another group called the Council of Watchers. His job was to guide and train the Slayer. The Slayer was a girl of about fifteen or sixteen that was given the strength and speed to kill vampires and demons.  
  
It turned out, much to Joyce's shock that her own daughter, Buffy, was the Slayer. Now Buffy has never said anything about it to her, she found out from observing Giles. She decided not to confront Buffy about this as she had her own secrets she couldn't tell. Besides it appeared that Buffy had been well trained by Giles, and previously by someone called Merrick, to do her work. Also, it appeared that Giles also kept a close eye on her.  
  
Another interesting development is that she had heard Giles saying one time that traditionally the Slayer worked alone, other than her Watcher. Buffy was different. Her close friends knew what she did and helped her out. Giles did not mind this. It appeared that he cared little for tradition in this regard. Joyce was happy with this. She figured that with more people, it was safer for everyone involved. The toughest part of it was having to pretend that she was oblivious to what her daughter was up to.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sunnydale High School October 21, 1997  
  
Again we find a green Jeep parked out back of the gym. Joyce had been observing the activity in there for quite a while. After it breaks up she quickly pulls out of the school parking lot and drives to her Gallery in town. She goes in and sits down in her office and starts to think about what she had seen and heard last night and this morning. She has found several new immortals. The problem is that this time one of them was her own daughter. She knew that Buffy was adopted, and she had told Buffy of this several years ago. Hank and she had tried to have a baby, but the doctors had determined that she could not conceive. Due to this they had decided to adopt. When they went to the agency they found out that they had just had a two-day-old baby girl handed over to them from the hospital where she had been found. The Summers had fallen in love with this girl and had adopted her right away. Now it appeared that this girl was even more special than just being a Slayer. She was now an Immortal Slayer.  
  
She sighed and picked up the phone. She called her brother Joe in Seacouver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Joe."  
  
"Joyce, how are you? You sound a little sad. What happened?"  
  
"I found six newbies."  
  
"Wow. That's great. Why are you sad about this?"  
  
"Because of who they are, Joe. Their names are Cordelia Chase, Alexander Harris, Daniel Osborne, Willow Rosenberg, Angel O'Rourke and my daughter Buffy."  
  
"Oh. Buffy and her friends are all immortals? How did they die?"  
  
"Last night at the school. You know how I told you I found out about nine months ago that Buffy was the vampire Slayer? Well her friends have been helping her in her fight. Last night they were attacked by demons that came up through the floor from the Hellmouth. The demons killed them. After this happened and they revived Giles explained it all to them and took them all on as students. I witnessed it all. I can tell you it was terrifying to watch. I also found out that Buffy has actually been an immortal for about a year. She evidently died at the hands of a master vampire. Giles had placed a spell on her to mask the buzz and had not told her until now."  
  
"Wow. Do you want to watch them as well, or do you want us to assign others?"  
  
"I'll watch them for now. Buffy usually tells me what's going on with her friends anyway, other than the slaying part that is."  
  
"Ok. I'll record this in the database. Goodbye."  
  
"Thanks Joe. Goodbye."  
  
END 


End file.
